Sesame Street (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's TV-spoofs of "Sesame Street" Cast *Big Bird - Stretch *Elmo - Pudge *Zoe - Pinkie Pie *Grover - Larry The Cucumber *Cookie Monster - Pumbaa *Telly Monster - Sulley *Baby Bear - Kit Cloudkicker *Rosita - Penny Ling *Ernie and Bert - Annoying Orange and Pear *Oscar the Grouch - Red *Snuffy - Bing Bong *Count von Count - Darkwing Duck *Prairie Dawn - Miley *Hoots the Owl - Professor Owl *Guy Smiley - Eddy *The Amazing Mumford - Megamind *Abby Cadabby - Panini *Benny Rabbit - The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Biff - Johnny Test *Wolfgang the Seal - Bullseye (Toy Story Series) *Humphrey and Ingrid - Xiro and Kairel (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Baby Natasha - Carl (Despicable Me 2) *Papa Bear and Mama Bear - Boog and Ursa (Open Season) *Mr. Johnson - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dorothy - Kevin (Up) *Gordon - Kristoff (Frozen) *Susan - Anna (Frozen) *Bob - The Once-ler (The Lorax (2012)) *The Oinker Sisters - Ting-Ting, Su & Mei (Mulan 2) *Gabi - Kelly (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Miles - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Celina - Maurecia (Wayside) *Ruthie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Maria - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Luis - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Merry Monster - Fee (Harvey Beaks) *Murray Monster - Oh (Home) *Chicago the Lion - The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Barkley - Scooby-Doo *Gina - Tulip (Storks) *Carlo - Ryder (PAW Patrol) *Savion - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Stinky the Stinkweed - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Two-Headed Monster - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Herry Monster - Johnny (Sing (2016)) *Slimey the Worm - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Alan - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Nina - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Betty Lou - Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) *Frazzle - Steve (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Horatio the Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Julia - Vampirina *Rudy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Linda - Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Mr. Handford - Mr. Ratburn *Sully - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Gallery Stretch (BB).jpg|Stretch as Big Bird Pudge-1.jpg|Pudge as Elmo Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Pinkie Pie as Zoe LarryTheCucumberPicture7.png|Larry The Cucumber as Grover Luck Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as Cookie Monster 282px-Sulleymonsters,inc..png|Sulley as Telly Monster Kit Cloudkicker-0.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Baby Bear Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Rosita annoyingorange.jpg|Annoying Orange as Ernie Ao_pear_174x252.png|Pear as Bert Red in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Red as Oscar the Grouch Bing bong as thomas.jpg|Bing Bong as Snuffy Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Count von Count Best Pals Hand Franchise Miley.png|Miley as Prairie Dawn Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Hoots the Owl Eddy (from Ed, Eddy n Eddy).png|Eddy as Guy Smiley MegamindPromo04 555pxBLOG-2--1-.png|Megamind as The Amazing Mumford Panini cute awwwww by murumokirby360-d3cu1ik.png|Panini as Abby Cadabby TheCartoonMan12 Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-spoofs Category:Promos Category:Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TheCartoonMan12's Transcripts